Reunion
by chelsia
Summary: Matt finds a familiar face one day that just happens to be a wandering Mello. Taken place after chapter 74 of Death Note, when Mello and Matt somehow meet up. Spoilers for chapter 99, too. [fanplay] [mello x matt]


**Summary**: Matt finds a familiar face one day that just happens to be a wandering Mello. Taken place after chapter 74 of Death Note, when Mello and Matt somehow meet up. Spoilers for chapter 99, too... fanplay, mello x matt

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Death Note, and if we did, there'd be a lot more yaoi. And L wouldn't of... poofed. ;.; Also, Mello would be number 1! -shot- x3

**Rated:** M. It's rated so because it does have sexual themes with boy on boy love, but nothing too serious. We also hint things that little kids would be upset about. And, we're doing so just incase the Fanfiction crew doesn't like what they see. So, ya. Rated Mature. .

**Hailey's notes**: Heeeey... x3 This was a fanplay (fanfiction x roleplay. Aren't we genius?!) created from the horrible thing known as 'boredom'. _**Bore.dom**__ (noun) – the feeling of being bored. _Yup... sucks... So, we decided (while waiting for Hanataro fanservice!) to do a roleplay. We've done Shuichi x Yuki and Reno x Rufus before, and kinda failed. Well, I failed. Jen was awesome, actually. Go her! xD Lmao. Anyways, each paragraph is the start of a new post. I, the self-proclaimed awesomeness known as Hailey, is playing the role of Mello, the ungodly sex. . Don't ask! . So, those are my Author Notes... things... wait! I lied! Also, we tried to keep them in the best ICness as possible. There are really noticable OOC moments, too, and pathetic humor attempts from me! Wheee! Onward with Jen's notes!

**Jenna's notes:** I wanna be Matt full-time now. I remember when I first heard that there was a character named Matt in Death Note, I laughed. But I love him. Back on topic, this was an entertaining fanplay. While there is pathetic amounts of out of character-ness, (Matt: I LOVE YOU, MELLO! -while on ground crying-) (Okay. It's not that bad) I believe it's of pretty good quality. So obviously I, Jenna: the narcissistic Canadian, will be playing the role of Mai-- Matt. I guess I did this cause it's always fun and I was/am loving on MattxMello and was surprised to see the supreme lack of fanfiction and doujinshi out there for them. Outraged, actually. -Looks to camera- GIVE US MORE MELLOxMATT! Okay! Well, I hope you enjoy this! We went through much to bring it to you and I'm still waiting for some Hanatarou fanfiction. -Hint, hint-

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. In Mello's opinion, it had been a shitty day, and that was all there was to it. First off, there was yesterday's explosion that he oh-so-awesomely caused. Said explosion had left Mello's whole left side singed and marred, making him look positively unattractive. That was the second thing on Mello's list. His ungodly looks had perished in the detonation; what kind of woman, or man even, would want him? No one, that's who – a little voice teased him in the back of his mind. _'Wahaha! Pansy! You're baby-making parts are useless now! You suck!'_ With those words said, the blonde began banging his head against a nearby brick wall, earning several concerned (and disturbed) looks from total passer Byers. Yup. Not only was he fugly, but people deemed him a raging psychopath. To be correct, he was a raging _genius_ psychopath. Anyways, back to Mello's list that pissed him so. The third, and ultimately, thing was that he. Did. Not. Have. Any. Chocolate. Oh yes, that was something that could drive him mad and end up killing something cute and cuddly in a mere moment. The blonde had mulled over the idea of where to get chocolate, but first, he needed help. Big time. Mello needed to find someone who could tend his wounds (he refused the hospital – very, _very_ bad memories there) and lend him some money for the delicious treat. Oh, but who... Oh, right. His best chum in the world, Matt. But was the gamer still around? And if so, where? Mello decided he needed to also get hold of a communication device of sorts and call his darling friend. The chocolate-lover, who had been wandering around downtown at the break of dawn (where he was surely to get shot if he did not have his gun handy. But he did. He kept it in a... special... place.), then glanced around for the nearest payphone. It took him about two minutes to realize there was one next him, and he immediately dialed Matt's phone number... would he pick up? 

Matt had, since his dear Mello's departure, become sort of a drifter. He went around doing odd jobs and collecting money to fill his gaming obsession, buy lots of cigarettes, and to generally survive, in that order. But he often thought about his androgynous partner in crime. The last he remembered of him was screaming, yelling and even crying a little bit after L's untimely death. When Mello finished that mental breakdown, he did one of the most surprising things Matt had ever witnessed and been a part of. He had looked at Matt with an almost helpless look on his face. Matt couldn't help but to walk calmly over and try to comfort his friend by means of an awkward embrace that consisted of both of them being quiet as church mice and just sitting there for about ten minutes until Matt actually spoke. That's all he remembered. The rest wasn't important. But, Mello was vulnerable at that very moment. That meant he had a weak spot. Matt wanted to find out what it was. But at that very moment, Matt had his hands jammed into his pockets and a cigarette dangling at a dangerous angle out of his mouth. He blinked under his goggles and took a deep breath in and out consuming a little bit too much of the fumes from his cancer stick. He coughed and made a sharp turn. The brick wall his fingers barely touched seemed to react to his touch and become frighteningly cold. He sighed and looked up. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he felt very empty. Of course, Matt had the honor of being a unique-looking man who had garnered the satisfied and attracted looks of many women throughout his travels but he still felt awfully insecure and shy. Whenever someone of either gender dared to approach him, his hands began to shake. He wasn't like that towards Mello. Oh god. Matt stopped in his tracks when he made another turn and saw someone who looked quite like said Mello. (as if anyone else has that name, fake or not) He let his cigarette fall out of his mouth purposely and snuffed it out when he began towards the odd looking person. He suddenly didn't want to take another step closer. Oh dear. It was him.

"_Bloody_ fucking hell, Matt! Pick up your damn phone!" The blonde threw the phone away in ire, facial features contorted into an ugly look of disgust. What. The. Hell. Mello growled something under his breath (that did not smell like chocolate) that pertained to Matt needing to either buy, charge, or use a phone; it usually came in handy. Well, it'd come in handy for Mello, anyways. Oh well. He glared at the phone one last time, before politely hanging it back up, and slapping his hands in his jean pockets. Great. Now there wasn't any looks, chocolate, or loyal slaves – er, friends around to help him. Mello tore his gaze up from the sidewalk to make sure he didn't accidentally walk into anyone, or most importantly, anything (he had already bumped into a street sign, lamp post, and a trash can. Also, he tripped over two stray dogs and, somehow, run into a parked car. But we won't get into too much detail about that.) The chocolate-lover's beady eyes met a familiar figure silhouetted by the rising sun. A vest that overlapped a long-sleeved, striped shirt, gray and orange goggles, russet hair, and a smoldering cigarette at the outline's feet... "Matt?!" The blonde blurted these words out before he even processed the information and that there was a 90.3 chance it was his best friend. Mello stared at him for another good minute, before cracking a grin worthy of the devil and smirking to himself. Even though it may sound cruel, the first thought that popped into Mello's one-track mind was, 'Chocolate, bitch.' He strode up to the gamer, still flashing his devilish grin. "Matt? 'Sat really you? Damn, it is! Nice to see you again, bud!" He patted the brunette on the back, very pleased to see Matt (and his money) come to save him in the nick of time. Huh. Maybe his day wouldn't be so shitty after all.

Okay. THAT WAS SPOOKY. Mello was being far too polite. While Matt was indeed intelligent, he still couldn't figure out whether this was a Mello imposter or what. He sighed and lowered his goggles to his neck. His eyes turned to a solid green color and his back stiffened when Mello's gloved hand met his back. Matt scratched the back of his head and pondered what to say. Should he make like Mello was acting like Mello should? Or should he skip that and ask him why he was so...friendly. Matt chose the former. He smiled and replied, "Same here." And planned to add to that until he noticed the ghastly burn...scar...whatever you wanted to call it gracing the side of his face. It was in Matt's personality to pretend it wasn't there simply because if he stared, Mello would probably attack him. Or burst into tears. Than, a thought invaded Matt's mind, "Y'know. If he had a nice rack, you would so sleep with him." And than Matt almost vomited. Of course, he did agree that Mello would make a nice woman. And a nice fuck, too. Although, there was a chance he might be into tying people up and flogging them and cutting them across the chest. Damn. Matt began to get that nervous feeling in his stomach again. It was a hot thought but this was Mello. He just oozed, for lack of better words, seme-ism. Matt licked the roof of his mouth as a suggestive gesture to himself and tried to shake the thought away.

Mello frowned some, disappointed at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. _Oh well_, he thought, before scheming a way to craftily hint for a chocolate bar. He removed his hand from the gamer's back and let his grin diminish into a slight smile. "Heh. Wanna take a walk? We've got to catch up on a lot of things, you know. I haven't seen you since I left Wammy's..." The blonde's voice slightly faltered at the mention of the orphanage – it was the last place he saw his idol at. The boy shook the thoughts away, and looked back at Matt. For the first time in about what seemed five minutes, he gazed directly into the brunette's eyes. As strange as it seemed, Mello didn't even notice how deep his friend's eyes green were... and beautiful. For a moment, he wondered what those eyes would look like under him as they made sweet, sweet love throughout the night and -- Shit, Mel. Fuck you. You're doing it again. And this time, it's with a man. _'Having an odd fantasy that will never be, you perv,' _his inner voice scolded, flashing the chocolate-lover an invisible smirk. Mello resisted the urge to slam his head against another brick wall; he couldn't do that with Matt around. Last thing he wanted was that his best friend thought he was a complete nutter. "So, shall we go? And maybe get something to eat? Oh, per say, chocolate would be nice..." By now, hopefully, Matt would probably get the craving vibe that Mello was radiating through both words and a tempting aura. He managed to pull off a 'cute' smile and a faint blush; he needed to use any acting skills he owned, since his life depended on this one chance to obtain his sweet drug or not.

Suddenly, it clicked. When Mello began to walk forward, Matt grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face him. Matt laughed a little. It was his turn to dominate, "Your acting so polite because...?" he closed his eyes and didn't allow either of them to finish, "Sorry. As shameful as it is, I'm broke." Matt shrugged and ran his fingers through Mello's hair, "If you'll be so polite for chocolate, how about standing still for a moment." Matt allowed a devious smile to break through his normally indifferent façade. It was all a tease for his own pleasure. He stretched his arms up and placed them behind his head and began in the direction that Mello had previously started towards. He bit his lower lip to the point of drawing blood. His hands and eyes began shaking. No. He couldn't. Did he? Yes he did. Matt was sexually attracted towards Mello. When that thought passed through, Matt stopped and looked to Mello. Dear god. The chocolate lover's, appropriately colored, chocolate brown eyes seemed to tear through anything in its path. He looked about and propped his goggles back onto his eyes and blinked. "Mello," he began, his voice was barely above a whisper and seemed to re-create that of a sick woman. He was willing to take whatever role possible. He closed his eyes and was on the brink of crying. He shouldn't be saying this. Neither of them were even bi, to Matt's knowledge. Mello would probably shoot him if he continued. Nonetheless, he turned around and grabbed Mello's left hand. He focused on the hand. He wouldn't go through with this.

Said blonde was startled as Matt lunged toward him and spun him around – the gamer rarely ever was forceful in getting Mello's attention, but it has happened.. There had only been a few times Mello could count as when the brunette done something like this, and each time, something interesting would be told. The first time it had been that Mello's favorite hiding place was found out by the teachers at Wammy's, and was instantly monitored. Second time was that Mello's favorite stray cat had been run over by a drunkard, and the third time was when Near lost his stuff frog. M'kay, weird but, Matt had to report it to the chocolate-lover's satisfaction. There were other times, too, but said blonde couldn't remember them. The corners of the blonde's mouth turned down, obviously thwarted that his chance of getting chocolate today was less than 50. There he went again, calculating everything like L and Near and almost everyone at Wammy's house – well, too bad for him. It was a habit now. He continued to observe as Matt let go and started walking about, possibly deep in thought. The blonde quirked a brow at the boy's somewhat retreating figure, but smoothed out his (ruined) facial features when the brunette faced him again. Matt was acting weird, and Mello was sort of curious as to what had gotten to his friend. He was about to start, but then the goggled-boy suddenly clasped his left hand. The chocolate-lover's brows furrowed some, as he slightly pulled away, shooting the boy a questioning glare. What had gotten into Matt?

Matt was crying. MATT. WAS. CRYING. Quietly. He made sure no sound escaped his mouth but his goggles were getting foggy. He finally decided to take them off and stop crying like a damned woman. His looked down at his hand an how he had ended up lacing their fingers together almost by accident. He looked slowly up towards Mello and took a deep breath in, "I wish I had a clue." His messy bangs covered his eyes slightly and he contemplated. He could either get it over with and spit it out or just shrug it off and pretend it didn't happen. He wanted to cry again. There were only two things in this world that Matt feared. His own indecisiveness and rejection. He was at risk for experiencing both in this situation. He bit his lip again in a spot weakened by the last time he chewed at it and it was bleeding again. His eyes met with Mello's and he held his breath. He ignored the blood and fell to the ground. His head was bowed but he still held onto Mello's hand. He was breathing deeply, "I want this to make sense but it just won't no matter how much I try to think about it." He looked up at Mello with a fair amount of blood falling from his lip, "I can't say what I want to say because if I did, I might lose you. That's the last thing I want." Matt ignored everything in his being that told him to get up and his focused on the ground, "I'm sorry." He let go of Mello's hand and stood up.

Mello stopped trying to wriggle out of the other's grasp, and ceased his glares. They softened instead, trying to figure out what was going on with the gamer. By the way his body was trembling, said chocolate-lover discovered that the brunette was... crying? He muttered an unusually gentle "Matt", and then stared down at his intertwined fingers with his best friend. A few minutes to register what was happening and... hey! Matt's holding my hand and what the hell he's broke and romancing me? Mello's one-track mind continued to babble to itself, before he snapped into reality at Matt's next words. An iota of blood trickled down the goggled-boy's chin, and déjà vu seemed to interject itself in Mello's thoughts. '_Just like the time you stupidly opened your lip from laughing to much, and Matt had to wipe it off for you. You willing to do the same, Mello-chan?_' His inner-self teased, a giggle of some sorts ending his unneeded information. 'Well, sure, I want to wipe the blood off, but with what?' he thought to himself, frowning mentally. 'Wow, you really are stupid. No wonder Roger didn't pick you as L's successor – er, never mind. How about you wipe it off... with your tongue?' With that, the inner-self's voice and presence vanished, and Mello was back into reality with his best friend trying to tell him something very important. Well, that's the air the blonde was getting. He looked at the goggled-boy's face questioningly again as he released his hand and regained his stance. "Matt, why...? What reason on Earth could make you lose me? Matt? I – ack..." With much thinking done, his brain finally received the gamer's message, and it hit Mello like him walking into a parked car. But it was with more understanding than physical pain. So that was it! That was the reason Matt was being so, well, in simple terms, weird. He stopped staring at the brunette's awesome Converse shoes and came back to reality, instantly tearing his gaze and meeting his best friend's. Brown eyes locked with profound green ones in that ephemeral second, before Mello smirked and stealthily snaked his arms around Matt's waist and brought him in closer. "Hn? What is it, Matt? What are you dying to tell me?" Sure, it probably made Matt feel worse, but that's what best friends were for! Delicate fingers lifted the gamer's blood-stained chin up and the chocolate-lover's soft, pink tongue tenderly licked the blood off, and returned to its owner's mouth, tasting somewhat like copper. Mhmm, that was good.

At that moment, Matt could feel his insides light on fire. His eyes widened and the taste of rust filled his mouth. When Mello had asked for him to talk, he did just that, "Mello." He blinked. No more crying. No more uke-ing. He would spit it out, "Mello. I can't stand it anymore. You're every thing that has been on my mind lately and I'm afraid that if I say my emotions, you'll leave me and I won't let you do that again." He huffed inward and balled his hands into fists, "Mello. I think I might love you." That was awkward. After 30 seconds of thinking, he restated, "No. No, wait. I'm sure now," he placed one hand on his face and the other in front of him, "I love you." He could feel his eyelashes against his hand and when he blinked, they fluttered curiously towards Mello. He remembered when he first passed by Mello when the two were young, maybe ten or eleven, and thought he was a girl. Than, they actually met and after evaluating Mello's personality and emotions, Matt just figured he was PMSing. And than, there was the amazing discovery that the girl who dressed in black and had the pretty blonde hair was a boy. Matt figured that out the hard way after catching Mello topless. Oh, that was interesting. From than moment onward, they were pretty close. Known to be hard to separate and even harder to keep apart for more than ten minutes, they had found many hiding places that only their small child-like frames could fit into. When they had outgrown those spots, they had gained the ability to outrun anyone trying to catch them almost as compensation. Matt smiled. For the longest time, he had hated being at Wammy's house and hated even more that he had, in some crazy twist of fate, ended up as L's third successor. How had that happened? It didn't matter. Matt's hand fell from his face and he put his goggles back over his eyes almost as if saying, "Whether your reaction is good or bad, I'll walk away fine" He waited what seemed like an entire night for Mello to say something.

Mello listened to those simple, three words. And man, were they right when they said such a tiny phrase could have such a huge impact on one's mind. For one, said blonde had never been loved. Roger's love was false. The girl he once dated at Wammy's love was false (she was only trying to find a way to confess to Near, which adds to another reason on Mello's list at why he despised the white-haired boy.) Almost any 'love' the chocolate-lover had experienced was, sadly to say, false. Not real. Just the thought of fake love hurt. And that's when Mello became unable to trust anyone, until he met Matt. Ah, yes, the brunette gamer that was declaring his affection to him right this minute, who had been crying like a girl, who had helped him through such rough times, who had helped prank Near, and who was being such a damned uke. Matt had stuck with Mello like an obsessed girl clings to the side of the hottest boy in school. But with less of the nonstop clinging one did, though. For the thousandth time that day, Mello was reeled back into reality, blushing. Mello rarely blushed, and if he did, it was out of frustration or a way to get something. But this one was real as he searched the other's eyes. It was true that Mello adored his best friend, the one thing he could always rely on... but were his feelings further than that? The blonde had looked past that once, thinking of him and Matt in love. But reality had to be a snarky bitch and say that would never happen, and he dismissed the thought. Well, Mr. Reality, it's happened; you happy? Words probably weren't necessary now, and his whole sadistic and cold demeanor crumbled, and sentimental feelings began to control his mind. (Very OOC, but you can kiss my ass. 3) His arm that were around the brunette's waist came up, and the hand holding Matt's chin followed suit, before pulling him into a loving embrace. "Matt, you know I'm not one for feelings. You've _seen _my crappy love life..." Mello paused, a hint of a thoughtful expression fleeted across his face, before he continued his answer. "But, Matt, don't get the wrong impression – I do have feelings towards you to, but if I let them take control of me like the other times, you know I'll just end up hurt. It's bad enough with Him gone, too." Mello rested his chin on the gamer's head, sighing some. Eyes were cast down in a shameful manner, still confused as to how to answer. Maybe he did love Matt more than a friend. Maybe he would end up getting hurt. And maybe he did steal Near's frog, but that's way beside the point. He furrowed his brows for a moment, before starting again. "...Matt, just answer me this. Are you serious about this? Or are you just trying to scar me emotionally, while I already have the fugliest burn in the world on me?" He smirked at the last part of his question, but he didn't know why – was he somehow trying to make light of the situation?

...Matt knew these things. Many lonely nights had since graced him and he had learned quite a bit. He couldn't blame Mello for not wanting to be hurt as he had been so many times and learning that just made Matt want to care for him more. Maybe so he could feel important. Matt placed his head on the area where neck met shoulder and he smiled warmly. When Mello asked Matt if he was serious, he froze. Was he? An impending doom seemed to wash over him and...and. Matt began to doubt himself. Here he was, having a beautiful moment with, of all people, the dark Mello, and all he could ponder was if this is what he really wanted. God, Matt. Why are you so selfish?! That horrible insecure feeling landed on him. He had learned to deal with it on most occasions but he WAS NOT IN THE MOOD. He turned his head towards Mello's ear, "I'm not saying all of this with the intention of hurting you." His lips were mere millimeters away from Mello's neck.He smiled at the last bit, "Even with that burn, I still find you to be one of the most attractive people I have ever met so...don't worry about that."

It almost felt like bliss, just standing here with his best friend, in such a comforting position. He slightly frowned at Matt's reply, unsure of how to handle this now, but the corners of his mouth formed a smile at the brunette's last comment. Would it be worth it to either fall in love or just have your heart ripped out, toyed with like it was in the paws of a wild cat, and messily sewn back inside? A mental shudder ran through him at this notion. The blonde thought about this over again, and came to his decision... he did not want to be hurt once more. But by doing this, he'd be hurting Matt. Shit. Ideas frolicked through his head again, while – oh fuck this, why not try? He couldn't find a reason as to why the gamer would purposefully hurt him, other than that he was secretly working for Near. But even Matt detested that white-haired genius as much as he, but still, you can never be too careful when it came to Near's manipulative ways. The chocolate-lover sighed again, before whispering over the goggled-boy's head, "... Matt, can I trust you?"

Matt could barely see Mello's reaction but when the blonde began speaking, his conscience mumbled to him, "That's an obvious question. But, be Mello for a second. I'm sure you'll realize this is a classic case of I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Hurt-Again Syndrome. You can deal with him. Just choice your words carefully from now on." Matt inwardly replied with a flat, "Oh, fuck off," and decided to work on his own. When Mello had finished speaking, Matt regretted not paying much attention but he had a horribly vague idea of what he said. Well. It was a question. And the last two words were, "trust you." Matt sighed. This really did suck. WHY did he take that right turn. WHY?! ...Okay, there actually was no left turn. But why did he have to run into Mello? Ech. He pieced together his thoughts and sighed, "It depends on ifyou can." He blinked, "The obvious answer would be 'yes' and that's true in this situation but I'm not sure if you will." Matt tried to be blunt but he wanted to get his point across and he really didn't. He sighed and wanted to rephrase that but he knew that he shouldn't. Alas, he spoke more, "If you want to trust me, go ahead. I know I won't try to hurt you deliberately but there's always a chance. Mello, I don't want you to be hurt." He shook his head and was finally satisfied with what he had said.

Mello cracked a grin. That was a good enough answer for him. "I'll try not to hurt you either, Matt. And by the way," he replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He took this time to pull away from the embrace and gently cup the gamer's face in his hands. "You talk too much." The blonde then closed what little space there was between them, grinning all the while. A pair of soft lips met bloody ones in a fleeting kiss, before the chocolate-lover pulled away, attempted to gaze into Matt's jade eyes through his goggles, and failed. He mentally frowned before feverishly attacking the brunette's lips and pushing the man up against the closest flat wall he could find, which happened to be that poor brick wall. Mello's tongue glided over the gamer's bottom lip, questioning the right to be allowed access. Soon after, said blonde's tongue was inside the other's mouth, exploring the newly acquired territory and toying with Matt's own tongue. Meanwhile, Mello's hands found their way under the goggled-boy's shirt, exploring the man's finely chiseled chest... ack! The chocolate-lover broke the kiss for air, which Matt probably needed too, before moving to the brunette's neck and clamping his teeth around the unexposed flesh.

When Mello first spoke, Matt could feel his muscles tighten in...fear? Oh my. What was the blonde going to do to him? He looked about nervously again until Mello's hands stopped him from doing so. When their lips touched, Matt had that stereotypical eyes-wide-open look and tried to find his place in this encounter. What was he going to do? Did it matter? Would Mello be doing it all? Who knows. Matt's contemplating was interrupted by Mello's tongue grazing over his bloodstained bottom lip, almost as if asking for entrance. Well, Mello didn't care what the answer was. Within 3 seconds, the chocoholic's tongue had almost violated Matt's mouth. Matt, despite being absolutely dazzled and confused, placed his hand on the back of Mello's neck and pressed closer to him. The gamer was far too distracted to realize what he was doing if he even was. Mello's hands were feeling about Matt's torso-area which cause Matt to slightly arch his back at the feel. Mello's hands were cold but had an oddly experienced hue to them. When Mello had pulled away from Matt, it caused for a mildly awkward staring moment until the blonde had attacked his neck. Matt gasped in an irritated yet pleased matter and tried to keep his hands to himself. He gritted his teeth.

The blonde bit down harder on the piece of skin, slightly drawing blood. He was not, in any ways at all, gentle…or maybe he was. Well, er. No. Not really. Said chocolate-lover sucked lightly on the bloody area that was a sign to mark Matt as, unofficially, his. Hands continued to feel about his best friend's chest, stopping every once in awhile to tease the brunette's nipples. He let out a slight moan when Matt arched into him, and continued to wander around the other's body and test out different things with his mouth. Biting, sucking, and placing butterfly kisses down the brunette's neck, before meeting Matt's lips again and kissing him passionately. Mello's hips pressed against the others, rubbing their growing erections together in a sensual dance. The chocolate-lover let out another moan before allowing one of his occupied arms to retreat from the gamer's shirt and snake behind Matt's neck, interlacing his fingers in a mess of ginger tendrils. The blonde's tongue probed around the oral cavity again, and eventually got bored, before he broke the make-out session and lifted Matt's chin up again. "Matt..." Mello blushed slightly as he indicated the next step that would be loads of 'fun'.

So, it looks like our dear Matt is going to be on the bottom. He would be receiving and Mello would be giving. At least he wouldn't have to do anything. He could feel blood lazily drip down his neck until Mello lapped at it greedily. He groaned and tightly closed his eyed when the blonde's tongue glided over his chest. There were things he enjoyed and things he didn't but he could still feel pleasure taking him over and his body reacted. Matt had kept his virginity a secret for the most part but this was new. The children at Wammy's house were kept away from affection and love because they feared that it would distract the children further from their race to become the next L. When Mello's lips met with Matt's for a second time, he had begun to truly believe he was going to lose it. He moaned/gasped when the blonde pressed his hips against his own. That was just about it. He grabbed at the back of Mello's neck and pulled gently at his hair, "Please..." he uttered like the uke he is and arched his back forward again, only allowing his barely flaccid member to meet with the chocolate-lover's own. He began to breathe heavily and place his free hand on the side of Mello's face. When said blonde had spoken his name, Matt replied with a polite, "Yes?" as apposed to his usually indifferent, "What?" Aww. As odd as it sounds, Mello was awfully cute when he blushed Matt's heart began beating and he waited patiently for a reply.

Mello leant towards the other's ear, murmuring sexual related words, signifying their next step. Said blonde himself got a little flushed, elated and nervous that he /might/ be bedding the gamer; the one thing Near could never get his hands on, the sexiest person alive next to Mello, someone who understood him, and most importantly, his best friend. It seemed wrong, but... he almost loved Matt. But almost was never enough, was it? Well, it would have to do for now, to see if he truly had such potent emotions for the brunette. Upon awaiting his best friend's response, the blonde made a path with his finger from Matt's cheek and down to his heart, before coming back to rest in the mess of ginger tresses. Mello's finger looped a stray lock around itself, before reversing the unhurried process – the chocolate-lover was in a daze of sorts, wordlessly memorized by the concealed charm Matt had been secreting from him and the world.

Mello's words made Matt glance towards him with an I-won't-bother-asking-because-I-like-it expression. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Matt's shook his head from right to left slightly and muttered, "Unbelievable," in his normal tone of voice. Never once had he expected to even meet with Mello after he made his leave and yet here he was. Everything about him seemed to be turned inside out. He outstretched his arms towards Mello and wrapped them around the emotional powerhouse's waist. A thought drifted into Matt's mind that stood out amongst the rest of the internal message."Matt." When he thought to himself, he tended to use that name as apposed to his real name. Could you blame him? "_How do you know you won't just up and leave? God only knows what Mello's been up to and if the right side of his face proves anything, I'll bet you anything that he's going to die in at least three months_." Matt's inner-self is a lot smarter than most people in the precognition department. But, Matt disregarded the thought in a split second. He promised Mello he wouldn't hurt him.They had promised each other many things in the past and, if Matt's memory served him right, none had been broken. They were secretly proud about that as children. His lips met with the lips of the chocolate enthusiast's not shortly before. Was he already addicted? Matt was sure his kisses tasted like cigarettes but Mello's tasted of, of course, chocolate.

* * *

**Er, we hoped you liked it! -headbang- If you don't, please don't flame us! It makes us even feel shittier, yo. Plus, it was a roleplay that had been taken place for a week, mostly around 10 at night. xD Meh. If you like it this much, Jen and I might actually do another roleplay, that may / may not be finished. Hehe... have a nice day, and thanks for reading, whether you liked it or not! x3**


End file.
